what a Friend can cause
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: All I knew is that he could do what only a few other could and come out succesful. He could Sing, he was hot, he could play the guitar, he was hot and he could cook? Oh did I mention he was hot? yeah, he's my boyfriend


There I was, on my way to a party when I heard that tune. The song my father used to sing to me, before he ran away with his mistress. The song he had dedicated to me, "Into your arms" well, at least I thought he had, truth was he had dedicated it to Annabelle, his lover. My father had been a respected lawyer and my mother is a music manager who owns her own business. My family is wealthy and yet I am a simple woman.

It had been a couple of minutes before I finally spotted the singer. It was a guy with a baseball hat covering his hair and it looked like he was sad. I sat next to him and he paid no mind to me. The party was now off my mind and I could careless about the designer shoes that Ino had lend me. "What is wrong?" I asked softly and he stopped playing, he now faced me.

I noticed his eyes were no longer sad, he looked angry and I was confused, "What the hell do you want?" he almost snarled and I smiled at him. "Keep playing that song." I said instead and he just arched an eyebrow. I closed my eyes and started singing.

_There was a new girl in town_

_She had it all figured out_

_I'll say something rash_

_She had the most amazing smile_

I knew how to keep my voice in tune, I had been singing since I was five and yet I didn't control it at all. It might have seemed normal to him, and yet he continued playing. I smiled and kept singing.

_bet you didn't expect that. _

_But she made me change my ways._

_(She made me change my ways) With eyes like sunsets baby. _

_And legs that went on for days. _

_I'm fallin' in love But it's fallin' apart._

_I need to find my way back to the start._

_When we were in love._

_Oh things were better than they are._

_Let me back into. _

_Into your arms. Into your arms. _

_She made her way to the bar._

_I tried to talk to her. But she seemed so far. (She seems so far) _

_Outta my league._

_I had to find a way to get her next to me._

_I'm fallin' in love_

_But it's fallin' apart. _

_I need to find my way back to the start._

_When we were in love._

_Oh things were better than they are. _

_Let me back into._

_Into your arms. Into your arms. _

_Oh she's slippin' away._

_I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say._

_All the things she does. Make it seem like love._

_If it's just a game. (Just a game) _

_Then I like the way that we play. _

_I'm fallin' in love But it's fallin' apart. _

_I need to find my way back to the start._

_I'm fallin' in love But it's fallin' apart. _

_I need to find my way back to the start._

_When we were in love. Oh things were better than they are. _

_Let me back into._

_Into your arms. _

_Into your arms. _

_Into your arms._

_Into your arms._

I finished and he just looked at me, I smiled back and stretched my hand out. "I'm Sakura and you're?" I said. He just looked at my hand and back to my face, "Sasuke." he said and stood up. A cell phone rang and we both took ours out. He had a nice one but mine was the one ringing. As I picked up, his rang and he answered too.

"Hello?- yeah, I really don't wanna go, Ino-pig-no no no- tell him to stay there- last time he did that- control him!" and I hung up. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, but a friend is in trouble." and I ran to the ground level to catch a cab. Sasuke was right behind me.

I stopped a cab and we both got in. I looked at him confused and he smirked, he was rather cute but that didn't matter. "Where to?" the driver asked and we both said… "Downtown, Club 'on the other side'. quick." we both looked at each other and figured the car ride would at least be 10 minutes.

"So, how long have you been playing guitar?" I asked, trying to make a conversation and he just looked at me, and he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap. I was sure I was blushing but the arrogant bastard was smirking! It didn't matter, he kissed me and I kissed back. And as the driver yelled from the driver's seat for us to remain decent, my hand fisted into his shirt and his hands were on my lower back.

He drew back just enough for me to hear him say "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." as I kissed him, my mind started working. Wasn't Uchiha Sasuke a son of one pf my father's collegues? Was I kissing my fathers future goodbye? I stopped kissing him. He didn't stop and just started nibbling on my neck and as I grabbed onto his shirt, I warned him. "This isn't right.. My f-father works with yours…" he didn't listen and so I grabbed his face and laughed at his puckered lips and shocked eyes, I nodded and kissed him with all my might. 'What the hell' was my only thought.

We got there and yet we were still kissing, finally the driver coughed and I came back from my lust-filled trance, I smiled like an idiot and ran off the cab, paying my 11.50 dollars. Sasuke ran right behind me and I took my cell phone out, dialed and waited.

"Pig, where is he?" I yelled into the phone and I didn't need an answer, I spotted that dumb blonde miles away. I ran to him just to crash into someone, might as well, I pusher her out of the way and got to the stumbling guy.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You are a bad friend and a huge drunk yard!" I accused and heard someone snicker from behind us, I rolled my eyes as he hugged me and tried to give me kisses on my now rosy cheek. "Ugh, I don't know why I put up with you." I said and just then someone lifted him off my arms, well, more like pulled.

Sasuke dropped Naruto and pushed me against himself and thus the make out session started. I could feel everyone watching but like hell I cared, finally he got annoyed and drew back, took my hand and we stumbled out. I giggled and walked (was pulled) after him. I smiled as he looked desperately for privacy.

"We can go to my place." I suggested and I could literally see the bulb go on. He smirked and lifted me on his shoulder, "hey put me down!" we took another cab and got to my apartment in no time, we went in and we hadn't stopped kissing since the cab ride and we were now on my bed. The rest is for only us to know.

XxX

I woke up to something moving beside me and I groaned, I yawned and sat up, it was probably my cat or something, I didn't really care. I stood up and stretched, another yawn attacking me. "That's a nice wake up call." Someone said and I squeaked and jumped, it was Sasuke.

My eyes widened and my jaw was open, he chuckled and pulled me back to bed. He started kissing me and I groaned, "Sasuke-kun, woah! We only met yesterday!" I tried to stop him but he smirked, "And I am in your bed am I not?" he said and I smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno." and he looked at me, "So? I already knew who you were, stupid." I was laying on his chest and he was looking at me.

"Your dad works with mine, we met before when we were kids", funny I didn't remember that. He smirked and his fingers found mine, "Want breakfast?" I sat there on his lower self and was dumbfounded.

"Wait… you can sing, play the guitar _**and**_ cook? Oh god Sasuke-kun I think I already love you!" he looked at me and I noticed my small mistake, "I meant. I- I." he kissed me, "I know what you meant, now let me show you just how much _I_ love _you_."

And he _did_ show me.


End file.
